


Not my (our) story

by tigerist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: & more - Freeform, Canon compliant up to some point, College Student Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Female Stiles Stilinski, Friends take care of each other, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Human Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Lydia is not quite as perfect, Multi, Pack Building, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Rating May Change, Scott is a Bad Friend, Strong Female Characters, Therapy, but she gets there, pack takes care of pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerist/pseuds/tigerist
Summary: Life (shit) happens. Despite that, Stiles learns to appreciate herself, her life, the family that chose her back, and Peter (although not necessarily in that order).





	Not my (our) story

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been plaguing me for MONTHS. I have so many Steter feels, you guys, and so many female!Stiles feels too, and then Bunnywest's story "Til Death" happened and the feels overflowed. In fact, they threatened to overflow every time I read one of her stories, and combined together they helped me overcome my long (so long, you guys) writer's block. It only felt right to dedicate this story to her :)
> 
> P.S. I have the plot figured out and written down, so do not fear, updates will happen :)  
> Also - unbetaed, so if someone would like to help me out, that would make me one happy camper.

Stiles loves looking up at the night sky and trying to identify the constellations above. Being faced with the enormity of the universe never fails to calm her down and let her breathe a little bit easier, even when the world seems to crash all around her. Remembering the myths connected to the stars, the stories that her mother used to tell her at bedtime and the stories she had read alone, trying not to think how much it hurt to be doing it by herself and not with her mom, makes hope bloom in her chest and a bittersweet smile appear in her eyes and on her lips. There were stories of heroes, stories of fools, stories of those who tried to live their life the way they chose, despite all the struggles and challenges, and of those who succumbed to the pressure to conform. _All kinds of stories for all kinds of people_ , her mom used to say, _written in the sky so that we never forget them_.

It reminded her that she always has a choice. Always. Even though werewolves, nogitsunes, hunters, darachs, wendigos and all the other creatures that go bump in the night happened, pulling her into a different world with a whole new set of laws and rules, she still has a choice. No matter what others might think about it, the choice is hers and one day there might be a story told about it.

If she chose to fight and to protect, nobody could stop her. And if chose to stay behind and live her life in peace, nobody could stop her from doing that either.

After the thousand or so times Peter has repeated it so far, the lesson has somewhat stuck.

“You okay?” Allison asks, coming from behind and circling her arms around Stiles’ waist. “It looked like one of the creatures almost bit you,” she whispers, pulling Stiles closer and hugging her tight.

“I’m okay, Ally,” Stiles replies, tearing her eyes away from the starry sky visible through the trees above her, and tilts her head back so her throat’s exposed, leaning back into Allison. “Beheaded it before it was close enough to bite.”

Allison doesn’t answer, just scents her and holds her a little tighter. “We’re not staying for cleanup,” she finally says, sounding a little off-kilter. “We’re going home, we’re taking a shower and then we’re going to sleep. And we’re doing it now.”

“What, no post-battle curly fries and milkshakes?” Stiles asks, smiling despite the exhaustion that overtakes her. “I think the puppies will be disappointed.”

“The puppies will be disappointed if you don’t magic all this gore away!” someone calls.

“And if you don’t eat at least two portions of curly fries before we get our milkshakes!” someone else adds, laughter in their tone.

“Should they be so chipper after fighting and killing two large gaggles of gnomes?” Chris asks, coming closer to them. Stiles can just imagine how high his eyebrows are raised.

“You know how it is. Post-battle adrenaline, endorphins, and all that jazz,” Stiles murmurs, closing her eyes, too tired to flail her hands around as usual. “I gotta admit, a shower sounds fantastic right now, but I’m pretty sure we should pretend to be good leaders and join our army during their feast.”

“Y _our_ feast, you mean,” someone says pointedly. Judging by the slight accent, Stiles thinks it’s the vampire that came to Stanford as a foreign exchange student two months ago. “I’m pretty sure it’s your turn to pay.”

Allison sighs. “Okay,” she says, burying her face in Stiles’ shoulder. “We’ll go and we’ll make merry, but you can’t leave me even for a second.”

Stiles nods, squeezing one of Allison's hands. “Joined at the hip. Got it,” she says softly. If Allison needs her close tonight, close she will be. The stars in the sky may give her hope, but here on Earth all of them still have their demons to fight, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it. Little short, I know, but I had to get it out there.  
> Your comments, concrit, and thoughts are welcome :)


End file.
